


Cutting Words

by Azuron234



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuron234/pseuds/Azuron234
Summary: In this alternate scene following Rodrigue's death at Gronder Field, Felix begins the process of helping Dimitri before the scene where Byleth does. I was never fond of how generally complacent Felix was, even following the death of his father. This scene is meant for him to finally get out what he should have been able to say, and actually have a hand in helping Dimitri.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 19





	Cutting Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Event: A Reason To Live](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/670141) by Unknown. 



The sky above Garreg Mach Monastery was a sickly gray, and the bellow of thunder could be heard in the distance. The air was chilly, the sun hadn't shone in two days. Felix was waiting near the gate that left the monastery, keeping watch as he had done restlessly these past two days. It was the only thing he could bring himself to do since the battle at Gronder Field. The same battle which drained what colour was left in Felix's vision. Now, he only saw things in grayscale, and he simply waited. As he was expecting, he saw Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd sweeping down the Entrance Hall and past the marketplace where wares were being packed away in a hurry. Once he got past anyone who would be around to witness what came next, Felix came into view and asked, "Where do you think you're going, boar?"

This ambush seemed to mildly surprise Dimitri, but the surprise quickly twisted into a look of annoyance as he snarled a reply, "Get out of my way, Felix. This does not concern you."

Felix, despite himself, laughed at this, "It doesn't, does it? No, I don't think I will get out of your way."

Dimitri stood to his full height, like a beast asserting dominance in the pack. He barked, "I don't have time for this, get out of my way! Now!"

This display of power didn't faze Felix, he wasn't a beast nor would he be scared by the tactics of one, "Why? Are you planning to throw yourself to the blades of the Empire? Are you that desperate to end your life?"

As Felix refused to back down, Dimitri moved closer to him, a predator about to pounce. The Prince of Faerghus bellowed, "I will crush Edelgard, her Empire, and the wicked skulls of all who follow her! You will not stand in the way of what I must do. I do this in the name of those who sacrificed everything; the dead must have their tribute. Even now they haunt me, demanding justice. Glenn, my stepmother, my Father... and now Rodrigue whisper to me. You will not render their sacrifices meaningless, Felix. Now step aside, or I will cut you down as well!"

With Dimitri's declaration, rain began in a torrential downpour, a thunderclap punctuating his demand. Felix felt every bit of willpower seep back into him, every shred of rage he had been building up concentrate at his core. He roared, "YOU ARE AN INSATIABLE MANIAC! What do you know about sacrifice? More importantly, what do you know about honouring it?! My brother's life didn't sink in for you, so now my father died in your name. All so they can watch you bear what you declare as their flag and kill yourself at the gates of Enbarr! If you're so insistent on throwing your life away, then I'll take it my damn self!"

Dimitri barely began a hasty retort before Felix screamed, "SHUT UP! I'm done listening to your rambling. You're so caught up in avenging the dead, that you're willing to kill everyone around you to accomplish your egotistical goals! How many more, Dimitri? How many more corpses would be acceptable to you? Am I disposable? What of Sylvain? How about the Professor? Let me tell you something though, for as much as you rant and rave about Edelgard, she's hardly taken a thing from me. You on the other hand, have taken both my brother, and now my father!"

Dimitri's bestial fury began to drain from his face a bit, his expression twisting into some combination of anger, agony, and shock. Felix continued on fervently, unable to stop the flow of what had been dammed for so long, "Everyone here would so willingly throw their lives away for you, and it makes me sick! It stops here, Dimitri. You will not go to Enbarr, and you will not carry on like a lunatic in the name of the people I loved. My father died in front of you, and you didn't even bother to listen to his last words. The dead don't care if you kill Edelgard or not, but they'll notice if a lot of familiar faces start to join them. Stop living for the dead, if you ever cared about what my father had to say, then listen well. Live for what you believe in, that's what he said. That's what he always said. Which is advice I never grew to appreciate until it was too late for me to thank him for it."

Dimitri at Felix's words looked down with something resembling regret, "I'm sorry Felix, but it is far too late for me to stop now. Once I finish this, you can gladly take what satisfaction you'd like. But-"

Felix felt his rage flare to a boiling point as he stepped forward. Before he even completely thought through what he was going to do, he reared his fist back and let it connect with Dimitri's cheek in a powerful punch. Dimitri stumbled back from the force, seemingly in shock at what just occurred. Felix shouted in furious exasperation, "You're still not listening! This isn't about revenge, it isn't about taking satisfaction. The only family I had to speak of died for you, with hopes that you'd do something with your life besides throw it away. People here need you, Dimitri. They don't need a wild animal, and they don't need a martyr. You aren't good to anyone dead, and the dead won't care if you die in their name. The people here, the people around you. They all need you, and they'll all care if you're gone. So wake up, Dimitri!"

Felix then sank to his knees, both his wet clothes and the dark clouds of emotion weighing him down equally. At this point he couldn't even tell if it was rain or tears streaming down his face. Dimitri let Felix's words and subsequent actions wash over him. The Boar Prince began to crack, his muddled expression turning into a melancholic sorrow as he swept away from the gate in a random direction.

The heir of Fraldarius sat on the ground as the rain continued to pour, playing and replaying the scene that just occurred in his mind. He asked no one in particular, "Is that what you would have done, old man?"


End file.
